Marshmallows for Angels
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Dean takes Castiel camping, while Sam is amused. Rated M for adult comtent. Dean/Castiel


The firelight sent flickers of orange light everywhere, as sparks sputtered and flashed up towards the sky overhead with myriad crackles and pops. The trees around them rustled with faint twilight breezes that fanned the branches, sent leaves spinning down to collect on the floor in gentle heaps, and sent the flames of the campfire into further sputtering life.

Sam poked the flames of the fire, stick held far from his body to avoid stray sparks, as he watched Dean and Castiel together from across the fire. Sam looked away, amused as his brother leant in to steal a kiss from Castiel's pliant mouth gently. Their faces were lit from the flames, orange-red-yellow-gold and shadows clung to their cheeks when the flames flickered. Their eyes looked black momentarily, giving them the look of demons for the briefest of instants, gone and shifting back into blue and green respectively when the light shifted again.

Castiel watched Dean, eyes trained on the hunter's mouth as though he wanted another kiss from him. Dean leant in, pressed his mouth against Castiel's gently, one hand cupping his lover's cheek in a tender gesture. They exchanged a smile, gazes locked for an instant and there was contentment in Castiel's eyes, and infinite wisdom and patience that knew no bounds.

"You good?" Dean asked, quietly, gruff voice raising slightly over the ever shifting crackles of the fire beside him.

"Yes, Dean," Castiel replied, slight smile brightening his face momentarily as he continued to stare at the hunter.

Dean nodded, smiled, then picked up a long, slender stick he'd fashioned from a fallen branch earlier in the day. He looked over at Sam, but his brother had already returned his attention to the book in his lap, brows furrowed as he concentrated in the ever shifting light from the fire. Dean's mind played over the previous day, of randomly asking Castiel what he'd want to experience if he were human. The angel had surprised him by replying with camping.

Dean had exchanged a look with his brother, as neither of them had been camping themselves, either. It had been Dean who'd first suggested they actually go ahead and do it; there were woods nearby after all. Sam had predictably put up an argument, stating that they didn't have the time and Lucifer was still at large in the world. Castiel had taken Dean's side with the response that one night in the woods wouldn't affect the search for Lucifer. Sam had huffed through his nose, looking irritated, yet Dean could still sense the hint of amusement hidden beneath his thin lipped look of disapproval.

"You really wanna do this, huh?" Sam had asked, hands on hips, lips still pursed.

"Yeah, I wanna do this," Dean replied, immediately, hand wrapped around Castiel's securely. "And so does Cas."

"What he said," Castiel replied, when Sam looked askance at the angel.

Finally, Sam had folded, nodded and said that they may as well, grudgingly. Dean's face had brightened and even Castiel looked hopeful, intrigued by the human experience of camping. Sam shook his head at them both, amused by the lovers excitement, before sitting down on the edge of his bed and watching them pack excitedly; or rather Dean packed his stuff and Castiel watched him.

Sam had made the obvious observation of having no tents, to which Dean had replied that they hire some. Sam didn't know what to say to that, had no ready answer in response to his brother's almost child like excitement, knowing that neither of them had the normal upbringing like others had. He realized that the camping trip was as important to Dean as it was to Castiel, who'd never experienced much in the way of human exploits before. He'd sighed, he'd flopped around in disgust, but in reality, Sam was looking forward to their excursion as much as his brother and his boyfriend was.

Dean blinked back to reality, coughing into his balled fist, before he speared another marshmallow on his stick and handed it to Castiel with an encouraging smile.

"C'mon, dude, you were the one who wanted to see what camping was like. You haven't even toasted your first marshmallow yet," the hunter said, encouraging the angel to take the marshmallow tipped stick from his reaching hand.

Castiel turned luminous blue eyes onto Dean's face, firelight gleaming from his lips where he'd licked them moments before. A flicker of a smile warmed Castiel's face for a moment, eyes crinkling for a moment at the corners and making him seem more gentle.

He held the stick towards the flames, blue eyes seeming transfixed by the flickering flames playing across his thin face, making him seem more angelic, mysterious, ethereal. The sparks flickering up towards the sky caught in his eyes and turned into so many stars that turned warm and hypnotic when he turned his gaze towards Dean once more.

Neither of them noticed that the marshmallow has dropped into the flames until Sam said - "I hope you didn't want that marshmallow. It fell in the fire."

Dean turned away from Castiel and saw that his brother was right, that the mallow had dropped into the flames and rolled to the edge as a charred and smoking lump of inedible mallow.

"Son of a bitch," Dean cursed, kicking the offending mallow away from the edge of the fire and into the flames once more.

He didn't want to set off another fire and toast themselves in the process. Castiel watched, looking amused by the situation, making Dean smile in turn over the angel's obvious amusement. He shook his head, sat down once more beside his lover and speared another marshmallow on the end of his stick. He handed the stick and mallow to the angel and waited for him to take it, fingers brushing and lingering against fingers as the stick passed from hand to hand.

Dean wrapped his hand around Castiel's, smiling at the warmth held within the angel's slender fingers borrowed from the fire and from within himself. Dean guided the angel's hand closer to the flames, smiling when he felt Castiel's gaze resting heftily upon his face, small huffs of air gusting from between the angel's lips to play over Dean's mouth and cheeks.

"Dude, you're not even watching the marshmallow. No wonder the last one fell in the fire," Dean said, in amusement, as he nudged his lover with one shoulder affectionately.

"My apologies, Dean," Castiel said, solemnly, before turning his gaze to the flames, the sparks, the marshmallow slowly starting to get crispy on the end of the stick.

Dean continued to stare at Castiel, eyes travelling over his lover's face and taking in every plane, every line, every soft curve of his face. The angel's mouth pouted slightly, his tongue peeking out to sweep out over his lower lip in expectation, before his eyes slid to Dean's face in a sly smile.

"Now who's not watching the marshmallow, Dean?" Castiel pointed out with an amused note warming his tone and making his eyes sparkle with gentle light.

"Touché," Dean said, gently, voice pitched purposefully low, as he stared at Castiel's tempting mouth parted before him.

Castiel licked out again, sending a coil of desire shuddering through Dean's body, before Sam said - "Marshmallow's burning."

"What?" Dean asked, looking up sharply at his brother, who was peering at them from across the flames and the flickering fire from his book spread out before him.

"Your marshmallow. It's burning," Sam said, pointing to the charred thing that had once been a marshmallow stuck in the end of the stick.

"Oh, man, not another one! That's gross," Dean said, face twisted with disgust as he pulled the charred and smoking relic from the flames and flicking it to join the first in the bushes.

Sam huffed out a laugh and returned his gaze to the book he held, while Castiel regarded the scene with infinite interest, stick still grasped between his long fingers.

"Let's try again, huh? Third time lucky as they say," Dean murmured, taking the stick from Castiel's fingers fully before stabbing another marshmallow onto the end savagely.

Castiel watched Dean's determined face as he stretched the stick out over the flames, staring at it as it slowly toasted. The angel rested one hand on Dean's thigh gently, slender fingers taking on the warm glow of the firelight and stroking against Dean's leg temptingly. Sam shook his head and huffed out another laugh at the couple across from him, attracting Dean's gaze, eyes flickering up to meet Sam's momentarily.

"What, Sammy? What are you laughing at?" Dean asked, with a curve to his lips that was almost a smile if not for the confusion that tempered it.

"You're toasting a marshmallow for an angel, dude," Sam said. "Tell me that's not funny."

"That's not funny," Dean immediately responded, turning his gaze to Castiel's for a minute. "Cas likes it. Don't you, Cas?"

This last said, with some doubt because he wasn't sure if even the angel was enjoying himself.

"Yes, Dean. This is quite pleasant," Castiel replied, never taking his eyes from Dean's.

"See, Sammy, Cas likes it. He's enjoying himself," Dean said resolutely.

Finally when the marshmallow had toasted to Dean's liking, he pulled it from the flames, fanning it until it had cooled sufficiently to pull it from the end of the stick. He offered it to Castiel, a hopeful smile pulling his lips up at the corners as the angel took the toasted treat from Dean's hand. Castiel's blue eyes were trained curiously on the mallow, as he sniffed it experimentally. Dean rolled his eyes at that and Sam watched the scene with some fascination, wondering just what Castiel would make of it. Castiel pulled the hot marshmallow into his mouth, lips puckering out and around the sweet treat, eyes closed suddenly at the hiss of pain that issued from his throat when the hot sugar touched his tongue.

"Blow on it, dude. I told you to blow," Dean said, tugging on Castiel's wrist as though trying to save him from further injury.

"That's what she said," Sam immediately muttered.

Dean didn't answer, didn't even look at his brother, just threw him the one fingered salute, eliciting a laugh from Sam across the fire. Dean continued to watch Castiel as the marshmallow slowly cooled on the angel's mouth, slowly juggled on his tongue until he judged it cool enough to eat. The hunter watched expectantly until Castiel had swallowed, seemingly with a great effort, not a flicker of emotion showing on the angel's face.

"Well?" Dean asked, expectantly.

"It tastes disgusting, Dean. I don't like it, it tastes like the fire," Castiel replied, making Sam laugh even more, rolling around in the leaves with the force of his laughter.

Dean looked hurt, as though Castiel had said something mortally offensive, until Castiel reached out and plucked another white marshmallow from the package and slipped it into his mouth. He chewed experimentally, eyes brightening a little as he turned his translucent gaze onto the hunter beside him. Once again, Dean looked hopeful, holding his breath this time as though Castiel's opinion really counted. To him, it always did, no matter the situation it occurred in.

"This is much nicer, Dean," Castiel said, with a slow nod. "It doesn't taste like ashes. It tastes sweet; I like it better this way."

Dean smiled, despite himself, even though disappointment ran through him that one of the fundamental aspects of camping hadn't gone down well with Castiel. He shrugged to himself, popped a marshmallow into his own mouth and chewed thoughtfully. He nodded grudgingly, thinking that the angel had it right.

"You know what dude? You're right. They are disgusting toasted," Dean said, softly, as Sam watched the exchange, shaking his head at them both.

"Throw me a marshmallow, Dean and stop with the culinary issues, already," the younger Winchester said, already holding his large hands up in preparation.

"Here, you can have a pink one," Dean said, throwing over a pink mallow with deadly accuracy, sending the soft treat into one of Sam's large hands expertly.

"Gee, thanks, Dean," Sam said, dryly, pursing his lips at his brother, a small frown of vague irritation pulling his brows down over his eyes.

"Shut up and eat it, bitch," Dean replied. "And don't say I don't give you anything."

"You don't give me anything, jerk," Sam replied, automatically, before getting to his feet, stretching his large frame. "I'm going to bed, leave you two out here for a while. You seem to be enjoying yourselves anyway."

"Yeah, see you in the morning," Dean replied, a distracted note in his voice as he plucked a marshmallow from the package and rubbed it temptingly across Castiel's lower lip.

He watched as the angel's pink tongue lapped out and caught the marshmallow from between Dean's fingers, pulling the treat into his mouth, never taking his eyes from Dean's. Sam headed for his own tent hastily, not wanting to witness anything else happening between them, feet catching through the leaves and sending them scattering in all directions before him. He ducked inside the flimsy material of his tent, changed into his pajamas and climbed into his sleeping bag, eyes slowly drifting closed in sleep.

Outside, Castiel looked up at the stars above, felt Dean nuzzle his neck, firm lips suckling at exposed skin, slightly sticky sweet from the marshmallows the hunter had been eating. The angel's eyes closed, fingers lacing through his lover's hair and drawing him in closer to his body, encouraging sounds of approval spurring Dean on. Dean worked his way up and over Castiel's jaw, nipping gently at the skin and laving at his stubbled cheeks with his tongue.

Castiel's eyes closed, a small whimper of need easing from between his lips as Dean's mouth found his own and locked on tight, lips moving against lips and wringing purling mewls from hunter's and angel's throats alike. Castiel felt Dean's hands slide beneath his coat, pushing the thick material away from his shoulders, murmurs of encouragement sounding louder when Castiel eased his arms from the sleeves of his coat. The dark jacket followed quickly, as Dean worked with practiced ease at Castiel's blue tie, pulling it free from his collar and piling it on the already abandoned clothes.

Dean pulled away, eyes trained on Castiel's mouth as he smiled, lips swollen from kissing before he flicked his gaze up to the angel's, struck once more by the beauty held within their mysterious blue depths. Dean reached up, cupped Castiel's face with both hands and stared at him.

"You're so beautiful," he said, gaze never leaving Castiel's.

The angel smiled and remained silent, any planned words stolen by Dean's next kiss. He felt the hunter's fingers working his buttons loose from his shirt, sliding the material away from his slim shoulders. Castiel pulled away from Dean, smiled when Dean chased his mouth, capturing another kiss before the angel stood to remove his pants, quickly. Dean watched him kick away his shoes, then pull his pants away from his ankles, before he stood to undress himself.

The cool air played across Dean's skin as he undressed hastily, fingers fumbling and eager, eyes fixed upon his lover's body, eyes travelling greedily over inch upon inch of soft skin before settling upon Castiel's slender hands. Dean couldn't take his eyes from Castiel's surprisingly firm body, always responsive beneath his own, always eager and attentive when Dean was beneath him in turn. Castiel's ripe mouth was parted, kiss swollen, looking tempting in the gloomy light thrown out by the flames of the fire.

Dean moved slightly closer to the flames, to borrow their warmth, loving the way the flames played across Castiel's smooth skin when the angel moved in close, dick hard. Dean leant in and kissed Castiel, mouths working and moving against each other eagerly, pleasured moans hanging between them as heavy as their arousal.

Castiel pulled away, fragile eyelids closed over his eyes, lips parted still further, cheeks flushed and healthy looking as Dean pulled him in closer still to his body. Their hips clashed, dicks pressed tight against each other and they moaned, mutual pleasure shared as Castiel started rubbing his dick against Dean's, enjoying the friction and the frissons of desire that coursed through him.

Dean's hands rested lightly on Castiel's ass, hips moving in time with Castiel's, pleasure building within his abdomen as ragged gasps burst from his mouth. He stopped with an effort, pulling away slightly and making Castiel growl with frustration, to close the gap between them once more and start thrusting against him once more.

Dean pulled away again, shaking his head at his lover before saying - "No, Cas, lay down. I wanna fuck you."

Castiel nodded slowly, before doing as Dean had asked, laying upon the ground in a clear patch of grass, leaves framing his head in shifting patterns, legs spread temptingly, waiting for Dean to settle in between them. His dick was flushed, hard, curled up towards his abdomen and bobbed with every movement that the angel made, slight impatience now settling on his face as Dean continued to stare.

Dean gestured for Castiel to wait, before he ducked into his nearby tent and returned with lube clutched in a hand clammy with expectant sweat. Dean knelt before his lover, slender legs on each side of him as he squeezed lube over his fingers and pressed them against Castiel's tight hole. Castiel squirmed against the sudden coldness of the lube, hands grappling at unresponsive ground when he felt Dean press a finger inside him gently, working him loose past the initial pain and burn of intrusion.

Dean's eyes flickered up when Castiel grunted, pleasure and arousal evident on his lover's face as Dean stretched him wider, looser, prepared him for Dean himself. When Dean was finally satisfied that Castiel was stretched enough, he eased his fingers from his lover's hole, before slicking his cock up with lube, hissing against the chill and the pleasure his fingers gave him. His mouth gaped and his eyes closed as he worked himself over, before easing his fingers away to stare down at Castiel once more.

Castiel had been watching him touch himself, eyes transfixed and staring, mouth open and needy, cheeks flushed and aroused and Dean smiled. He left Castiel once more, to set the lube aside within fairly easy reach for later use, before returning to the crook of Castiel's angled legs.

Dean covered Castiel's body with his own, before easing into him, tight channel snug against his dick and surrounding him with velvet warmth. He moaned, eyes closing involuntarily when Castiel shifted beneath him, the warmth of the flames flickering against their skin. He started moving inside Castiel, thrusting into him gently and making Castiel moan, writhe beneath him, hands fluttering in butterfly caresses against his skin, his back, pressing against his ass eagerly.

Castiel stared up into his lover's face with rapt attention, loved the feel of Dean filling him and moving inside him with languid strokes, head of his cock rubbing against his prostate and sending little firework thrills of desire crackling through him. He gasped out Dean's name; that one word a moan, a drawn out note against the night air.

Dean's eyes opened when he heard his name, eyes locking as they writhed upon the ground, bodies moving and dancing sinuously as the y made love. Dean's back arched when he felt Castiel's heels dig into his thighs, the angel's hands press against his ass insistently as though urging Dean to go deeper, to take it further. The hunter rolled his hips against Castiel's eagerly, body arching into Castiel's as he started thrusting into him harder, hips jarring together as they fucked.

Castiel flipped Dean onto his back, surprising the hunter into a startled shout, before the angel started thrusting against him, excited pants breaking the air as the angel rode him hard and fast. Dean held onto Castiel, fingers digging and twisting into his hips as the angel fucked himself onto Dean's dick eagerly. Castiel threw his head back to face the stars, erection gripped between the circle of his pumping fingers, as he jerked himself off in time with Dean's thrusting dick.

His chest rose and fell, rose and fell in time with their bucking hips, breath dragging in his throat as the orgasm raced through him, and he filled his hand with his thick release, come spilling out onto Dean's body. Dean's back arched when he felt the orgasm rippling through his lover's body, tightening his channel still further around his dick and pulling his own climax from his body. He filled Castiel with his spend, grunts of exertion and lust mingling with Castiel's name broken and ragged in his throat.

Slowly, their bodies stopped writhing, totally spent and fucked out. Castiel laid beside him, legs, arms entwined as he laid his dark haired head upon Dean's shoulder. Dean pressed a lingering kiss against his lover's head, nose snuffling against the invasive strands of the angel's hair against his nose, before he sighed in contentment.

Castiel turned his face up to look at him, lips puckered out into a kissable pout as his gaze rested on Dean's mouth.

"Let's take this into the tent, shall we?" Dean asked, voice pitched low and intimate as he stared at his angel held close in his arms.

"Yes, Dean. I'd like that," Castiel replied with a nod, eyes locked with rapt adoration at Dean.

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel, lips lingering against each other's mouths, soft murmurs swallowed by wet tongues and gentle licks. Finally, Dean broke the kiss, slowly stood and led Castiel to the tent, collecting their clothes and the lube on the way. He ducked into the tent, thankful that it was big enough for two and their exploits, before he zipped the flap closed behind Castiel, shutting out the world and affording them privacy for their gentle night of love making that was ahead of them ...

-fini-


End file.
